You and Your BestFriend
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: Just a random drabble about one of my favourite episodes from Season Three, involving Izzie and George. Came to me during class, and I just had to write it down...


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head, and so I needed to get it down. I thought about just writing it, but then I thought... why not post it, so that's what I did... This is my own little version of Izzie and George... It's sort of cannon, sort of AU, and my first Grey's Anatomy fic, so go easy on me. It's really just a random drabble, but hopefully I can go back to my other fics now... R&R. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>You and Your Best-Friend<strong>

He'd never seen her so vulnerable than right now. He took her hand, nervously leading her towards the bed, before laying on top of her, slowly dragging his hand down her body, caressing every piece of her he could. She couldn't know it, it had to be quick, painless... he does love her, she knows it, he just can't betray his wife...

'Why?' she asked, as his hand stilled over her clothed breast

'I need you, I want you...' he replied

'...'

'Shhh... One last time,' he said, pressing their lips together with passion

* * *

><p>It hurt her, more than she cared to admit. They'd all been worried about her. She hadn't been to work in a few days, opting to stay home and comfort bake. It's what she does best, bake... if she was admitting the truth to anyone, it would be that she's selfish and stupid, and now, she's pregnant with his child. She's carrying his lovechild, unsure of whether or not to inform her friends... it hadn't been easy, her first pregnancy, but it ate her up. She wasn't giving this baby up for adoption; she's keeping it, raising it. The father knows, but he doesn't want a part of it. He's happy without her happy without the baby...<p>

'Are you sure?'

'Positive, I'm pregnant,'

'I-I'm ... I can't'

'It's fine, forget it...' she replied, running to her room before the tears fell.

* * *

><p>A beautiful baby girl... 9 pounds, 6 ounces... with his eyes and her nose. She'd grow up to be a heartbreaker when she's old enough. She's beautiful, baby and mother, their similarities are immense. He wasn't at the birth, he couldn't... she was surrounded by her friends, her family... her daughter. She'd done a million things in her life, but the hardest was writing 'unknown' in the father space on the birth certificate. You know who the biological father is, but you'd never say it... its hard enough with your broken heart...<p>

'What's her name?' your friends ask

'Roxy' you reply, smiling weakly

'Cute name'

'I know' you say softly

* * *

><p>Day's pass, he still hasn't stopped by. You begin the healing process, trying to move on, but the pain is overwhelming you... your time spent with Roxy is crucial and eventually, it becomes easier. Your friends stop by, but never him, never the person you really want. Two months later, you decide to move. You can't be here anymore with him. You find a job, and a nice little house, and prepare to leave. He doesn't come. The silence grows, the pain fads, but the heart never heals. You make new friends at the place you work, let go off all remnants of your past life because it's less painful. You don't look back, and slowly, you start to heal...<p>

* * *

><p>Its Roxy's first birthday. You invite your old friends and new friends, but not him, never him. You've met someone, a guy. He loves you and Roxy, and wants to be in your life, and slowly, you let him further in. your daughter brings everyone together, but not him... slowly, you close off that tiny part of your life, and the healing ends, you're done...<p>

* * *

><p>She's eighteen when it happens, standing in line at her graduation. She's proud of you. He shows up. you haven't seen or spoken to him in eighteen years, protected yourself for that long, and now he's standing in front of you, looking at you the same way he did that night, and you brake. He's looking at his daughter, and she slowly makes her way towards you, but you stop her. You tell him it's too late, and he knows... he's sorry, but you can't. You waited, and he never came. You've been broken again, only this time, Roxy will help you pick up the pieces... torn, broken, lost...<p>

* * *

><p>She's twenty-one when her boyfriend proposes. You throw a party, invite everyone. He shows up... your friends are shocked, he only says one sentence before its out...<p>

'She's my daughter...' he says, pained

'You're my father?' she asks, he just nods

'Why didn't you claim me twenty-one years ago?' Roxy asks, but you can't take it anymore...

'He was married. He was married and... I love you... I waited for you... you never came...'

* * *

><p>You've been sitting on the bench for the last three hours, when he finds you. You're two months pregnant, alone and heart-broken. He takes your hand, and you want to pull away, to leave, but he's your baby's father, your baby needs him. You look up at him, it's hard, but you do it...<p>

'I'm in love with you and pregnant with your child... you're married...'

'I want to love you but...'

'Its fine George, I get it' she says, standing

'I'll always be here Iz,' he replies, but you walk off

* * *

><p>Roxy Aliyah Meredith Brooke Stevens is born on October 1st 2012, healthy, special and loved. He's not there, he's not going to be there, but its okay, because you've got something of him... you've got a part of him... and it's beautiful... it's beautiful, and you love it...<p>

* * *

><p>Your friends take turns looking after Roxy whilst you're working at the hospital. They love that little girl, almost as much as they love you. You seem him around, laughing, being happy, and you feel a small rush of love for the doctor. His wife comes to see you three months later, explaining that she's pregnant with his child. A part of you is upset, and when he finds out, you see the joy on his face. You arrive home that night, Roxy asleep, as well as your friends. Your daughter is beautiful... you remind yourself everyday of how lucky you are to have her...<p>

* * *

><p>You never expected it to happen. He shows up at your house, his eyes red-rimmed, dishelved, with a duffle bag and suitcase. Roxy is asleep in her crib when you lead him to the bedroom. He takes a moment, checking on his daughter, before he turns to you, anger in his eyes. You sit on the end of the bed, prepared for his speech, but it doesn't come. You've waited, all this time, you've waited and now he's here... you can't help but ask why. You never expected the answer...<p>

'The baby isn't mine... she cheated on me...' he says, head in his hands... you're silent

'Uh'

'It's karma...' is all he says before curling himself up in your bed

'Night' you mutter, taking Roxy and moving into the lounge. You can't sleep there tonight...

* * *

><p>He's holding her when you wake in the morning. She's not crying, which is unusual, but nice. You sit up, reaching out to take her back, but he shakes his head, and hisses his daughter's little cheek. You're surprised, but stand to move into the kitchen and make breakfast... it's a nice feeling, being domestic, but it doesn't last long, because you fiends are awake, and you can't be like that with him... not so soon after Callie... he sighs, but hands Roxy back to you, dodging questions from your friends, before escaping to the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>He's been there a month, the longest time in your life, but you're sharing a bed, and responsibilities with Roxy and work, and it's nice. For a while, you believe it's going to work, but then he kisses you. He kisses you, and it's weird again. You can't do weird, but don't say anything, you simply smile, and escape to the bathroom. You won't do it again, not after everything you've been through. You need to talk, but it's complicated and heated, and end with passionate sex in the break room...<p>

'What is this?' you ask, pulling your scrubs back on

'A relationship... why?' he asks

'We need to talk about this George' you say

'Later, I promise. Love you,' he replies, kissing you once more, and then he's one, back to work...

* * *

><p>It's your first Christmas together as a family, and you're looking for a new house. It's snowing, and cold and you'd really like to have a house you can call your own by Christmas. It doesn't happen though, so you spend it with each other, and friends. You've become a family, it's what you've always want and you've wished for, and now it's here... you're called in to work on Christmas Eve, large car crash... Roxy stays with friends whilst you go in, driving slowly, avoiding a collision...<p>

* * *

><p>You're the first one there, organising doctors and patients, and moving faster than you've ever thought possible. You don't see her watching you. You're focused on work, paging more people, missing your daughter and boyfriend, but it's necessary. After a long day, it dies down a little, and the chief sends you home. You don't see her follow you. You're at your car when you feel it... the sharp pain in your side, the sudden loss of balance sends you onto the icy ground... you're alone... bleeding...<p>

* * *

><p>He's worried about you. Everyone else was home hours ago, all except you. He calls that he's going to check, makes sure Roxy's alright, and then heads out the door. Your world is getting darker, but you hear his voice, calling your name, and then his arms are holding you, and you're floating... calm, safe...<p>

* * *

><p>When you open your eyes, it's different, cold almost. You roll over, avoiding your stab wound, but there's no need, it's vanished. You hear the voice before you see it, and you know Roxy and George need you... you want to go back, but it's hard and you see him... Denny... he's smiling and holding his hand out, but you love George, and you want to go back to that place... back with your family...<p>

'It's your time Izzie,' Denny says

'No, it can't be... Roxy... George...'

'It's time Izzie,' he says once more, stepping closer

'No, I need to stay. I want to stay,' you shout, leaving the room

* * *

><p>You watch them, gathered around your hospital bed, crying, sobbing... he's in the corner, head in his hands, rocking back and forth, saying your name over and over again... you can feel Denny's spirit behind you, pulling you towards the end, but you fight, you fight and you fall, but when you open your eyes again, everyone's gone, and it's just you, your happily married best-friend and a drunken mistake...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Random and completely out of nowhere. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
